Plebeian
by Newspaper Taxi
Summary: Alanna goes to convent story with a twist, I hope. um...it'll get better and more exciting please read and tell me what you think! :D
1. Dissapiontment

A/N: Okay, I've never done this before so I'm a bit nervous. Firstly, ignore the title of this story; I couldn't decide what to call it so picked a word at random out of the dictionary. Secondly I have no beta so should anyone like to volunteer for the job I would be soooo grateful. Thirdly the first bit of this chap up to the line is out of _Alanna the first adventure _by Tamora Pierce, I do not own it or any or the other character's, places or situations you recognize from this story. Fourthly this is the one and only time I will use excerpts from the book and it is only there to make the story low better. Hopefully you'll enjoy! Newspaper taxi 

"Face it," Thom told Alanna "tomorrow _you_ leave for the convent and _I_ go to the Palace. That's it"

"Why do you get all the fun?" she complained. "I'll have to learn sewing and dancing. You'll study tilting and fencing-"

"D'you think I _Like_ that stuff?" he yelled "I hate falling down and whacking things! _You're_ the one who likes it not me!"

She grinned "you should have been Alanna they always teach the girls magic-" the thought hit her so suddenly that she gasped. "Thom. That's it!"

From the look on her face, Thom knew his sister had just come up with yet another crazy idea "_what's_ it?" he asked suspiciously.

Alanna looked around and checked the hall for servants. "Tomorrow father gives us the letters for the man who trains the pages and the people at the convent. You can imitate his writing, so you can do new letters saying we're twin boys. You go to the convent say your to be a sorcerer. The Daughters of the Goddess are the ones who train young boys in magic, remember? When you're older, they'll send you to the priests. And I'll go to the Palace and learn to be knight!"

"That's crazy" Thom argued. "What about your hair? You can't go swimming naked either. And you'll turn into a girl- you know, with a chest and everything."

"I'll cut my hair" she replied "and- well, I'll deal with the rest when it happens."

"What about Coram and Maude? They'll be traveling with us and they can tell us apart. They know we aren't twin boys."

She chewed her thumb, thinking this over. "I'll tell Coram we'll work magic on him if he say's any thing," she said at last. "He hates magic- that ought to be enough. Maybe we can talk to Maude."

Thom considered it, looking at his hands. "You think we could?" he whispered.

Alanna looked at her twin's hopeful face. Part of her wanted to stop this before it got to out of hand, but not a very big part. "If you don't lose your nerve," she told her twin. _And I don't lose mine,_ she thought.

"What about father?" he was already looking in to the distance, seeing the City of the Gods.

Alanna just shook her head. "He'll forget about us once we're gone." She eyed Thom "d' you want to be a sorcerer bad enough?" she demanded. "It means years of studying and work for both of us. Will you have the guts for it?"

Thom straightened his tunic. His eyes determined "just show me the way!"

Alanna nodded "let's go find Maude."

Maude, the village healer, listened to them and said nothing. When Alanna finished, the woman turned and stared out the door for long minuets. Finally she looked at the twins again.

"No." she said "I will not help you"

That was it that was all she said, "No. I will not help you" the slight chance that the twins had had of escaping their unwanted fate. Gone. Over. It no longer existed.

Alanna stared at her "No. you can't say that. You can't do that!" she shouted "you can't just refuse." Her voice shrunk as she saw the look on Maude's face. She was furious.

"Do not tell me what I can and can't do!" she thundered "Alanna you are a girl! The law of Tortall states that no woman may become a knight! It has been decreed so by our monarch's girl! Who are guided by the gods! You shall not break the law to attempt to for fill this foolish dream of yours!"

"But Maude" Thom reasoned "Alanna is the best hunter and tracker in all of Trebond. She is far better at any weapons that I am and she _likes_ it. I'd make a shocking knight, and besides I want to be a sorcerer I want to slay demons and walk with gods! I want to-"

"Alanna is a girl," the old woman interrupted calmly; "she shall go to the convent and become a Lady. Thom is a boy; he shall go to the Palace and become a knight. As your father whishes."

Silence filled the hut as what Maude had said settled in, the twins simply stared at the old woman. Alanna had been so sure so very sure that this would work, that Maude would agree to help them and that she would avoid going to the convent and become the knight that she dreamed she could be. But Maude had said no. Alanna was to become a Lady, no more hunting or archery or wearing breaches or ridding with one leg on each side of a horse. No more of that. She was to go to the convent. At this thought her eyes darkened from their usual amethyst shade to indigo. Alanna was very very angry. She stood up "I HATE you." Those three words where filled with such venom that Maude opened her mouth and almost agreed to help them. The old woman recovered herself just in time, "you had better start packing for you will be leaving tomorrow."

Alanna did not move and continued to glare at Maude. Thom sighed "c'mon Alanna" he murmured, she didn't move, "come on" he said as he graded her hand and yanked her out the door and back up to their rooms.

Thom watched his sister sit down on her bed and looked up at her twin with wide eyes, full of helplessness and hopelessness, "Thom" she whispered, "what are we going to do?"

"We'll do what we have to"

"You can't mean that, I can't go to the convent, I can't!" she cried

"You can and will and must!" he told her, then dropping his voice "it was just a dream, only a slim chance, you shouldn't have worked yourself up; it was never going to happen." He was telling himself as much as her, "I'm sorry."

Alanna turned and looked at her twin through tear streaked eyes, he was a disappointed and sad and hurt as she was. "I'm sorry too" she sobbed.

Alanna sat and cried silently, whilst Thom stared blankly at the wall contemplating the slim chance that he had just lost. Silence fell like a thick woolen blanket on a cold winters night, it was safe secure and warm as the twins contemplated their shattered dreams together.

"c'mon, we should pack," Thom was the first to break the silence

"O-okay"

Thus the twins began to accept the positions that where expected of them and began to prepare for their futures.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Please r and r, feedback is good!


	2. Depature

A/N: well here's chapter two!

Thank you so so so much to everyone that reviewed! You have no idea how ecstatically happy you made me! Just knowing that someone or some people actually read this means so much to me! Thank you!

I'm going to try and update once a week but as I just started back at school this may not quite happen the way I would like it to. Thank you, Newspaper taxi 

Alanna sighed angrily, pulled her cloak about her body and steeled herself for the cold blast of air that she knew would assault her as soon as she left the safety of Trebond Castle. She stepped outside and, sure enough, the cold air soon snaked its way through the many layers of clothing she was wrapped in. One of the problems of living so far north was that it was always cold. And Alanna and Thom loathed the cold.

She moved quickly across the yard towards a patiently waiting, saddled pony. She placed her foot in the stirrup and hoisted her other leg up behind her to place it on the other side of the saddle, only to discover that once her leg was two thirds of the way around it could go no further. _Dam it!_, Alanna had for gotten she was wearing a skirt. She did not like the idea of ridding side saddle, in one quick movement, while still half on the pony hitched her over skirt up, pulled a dagger out of the belt hanging at her waist and slashed her petticoat, to make it easier to ride in. This was a impressive feat for a ten year old girl; most would not have been allowed to touch a dagger, let alone know how to use one with enough competency to destroy a piece of clothing. Task accomplished, Alanna swung her leg over the back of her horse and seated herself comfortably for the days' riding. Today was the day she was leaving Trebond for the convent and Thom for the palace.

"Alanna!" Maude had just entered the courtyard, "what do you think you are doing?"

Alanna ignored the old woman, who until the day before she had thought of as a mother, and continued to stroke the pony's neck.

"You can not sit like that, child! You will tear your dress!"

Alanna smirked quietly to herself and decide to reply. "No I won't."

"Of course you will, and the whole world can see your bear ankles!"

"No, I won't tear it, I've already cut it." She listened with satisfaction as Maude lamented about Alanna's un-lady likeness, thoroughly cursed Coram for teaching her how to do such barbaric and boyish deeds, and Lord Alan for not banning Alanna from learning such things in the first place. Alanna, when she heard this, contemplated that having a father that didn't care, and no mother, was not always a bad thing.

During Alanna's quiet musings and Maude's ranting, Coram entered the court yard. He stood silently for a moment, listening to Maude's mutterings; he then glanced at Alanna who was sitting quietly on her pony looking rather sad. "Let the lass be, can't ya see she wan's ta ride?" Coram chided.

Maude huffed and glared at Coram and continued to mutter something along the lines of "if it weren't for you and she would be a proper young lady, none of this talking back to her elders, she'd have proper respect. None of this destroying of clothing neither she'd…" the rant fading as Maude moved to the other side of the courtyard.

"Thom! Hurry up! We want to leave this side of mid-winter if ye please!" roared Coram as Thom shot through the doors of the stables looking flustered. He glanced around wildly for a second, then after spotting Chubby saddled and ready to go, Thom calmed down slightly and walked towards him. "'urry up an' ge' on yer horse an' let's be off!"

Thom, however, having reached Chubby was experiencing a few issues mounting Chubby, who had sensed that the bad twin was now attempting to mount him, was prancing around Thom as the poor boy tried desperately to catch his reins. After a few minutes of these antics Thom finally did manage to secure the reins in his hands and persuade Chubby to stand still long enough for Thom to mount the skittish pony. He successfully hauled himself on to the animals back and sat panting heavily for several moments. Chubby however had other ideas and once again commenced prancing around the small courtyard and steadfastly refusing to go through the large gates at the other end of the enclosed space, much to Thom's frustration.

"No! You silly addle-brained lump of glorified" – several words Thom should most defiantly not have known – "don't go that way, go through the gates, through, no don't you dare, don't you dare, don't you eve- AArrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhhhhh!"

Thom landed heavily on his back and could not say anything at all for the next five minutes as a result of Chubby's antics. His twin, however, was laughing hysterically, Coram was looking mournful and shaking his head, muttering something a long the lines of "…I'll be a laughing stock, never be able to show my face again…", taking a deep swig from his wineskin to calm his nerves.

Alanna, still giggling, jumped off Felix (her pony) and went to lend a hand to her embarrassed and out-of-breath twin. "Oh Thom, what will I do with out you to make me laugh?" Thom shot his sister a dirty look, "I'm taking Felix" he muttered taking her out stretched hand and pulling his self up.

So the small party set off, the few servants that resided at Trebond, were glad to see at least one twin leave with a smile on their face. Everybody knew how the twins felt about being sent away.

Thom and Alanna rode side by side, each becoming engrossed in their own gloomy thoughts about the future. About an hour down the road Thom asked "what am I going to do, Alanna? If I can't even mount Chubby, who we've been ridding since forever, how on earth am I going to survive at the palace?"

"Don't worry," Alanna was trying her hardest to give her twin some hope, he sounded so unsure and scared, "Chubby is just particularly stubborn, you'll do fine with other horses, I'm sure."

"…are you really sure?"

"Yes."

The conversation ended and each of the twins slowly sank back into their own unhappy reflection. Alanna was worried about Thom, he was right, how would he survive the palace if he couldn't ride Chubby? She glanced down at the pony's coarse black mane, he was so gentle with her and Coram and the stable hands, in fact, he was calm with everyone… except Thom. He'd be eaten alive, she was sure of it, he'd die, she would never see him again. No, not true, her twin was as stubborn as she was and he'd be alright, besides, he was very good at bewitching people. He'd be fine.

Two hours later the small procession came to the crossroads. The road to their left would take Alanna north, to the Convent of Mother Mountains and the right one was to take Thom south, to Corus and the Palace.

Coram and Maude moved a little way off to say their goodbyes. Coram was to stay with Thom at the Palace while Maude would only journey with Alanna to the Convent and then leave her and return to Trebond. Her post as the fife healing woman prevented her from staying away for prolonged periods of time.

The twins dismounted and stood staring at each other for a moment, each trying their best to memorise every detail of the other's face . They knew they would not see one another for six years, until Alanna left the convent and came to court to seek a husband.

"You'll write, won't you?" Thom asked

"Yes."

"At least every month?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

Alanna reached out and hugged her twin for the last time, "I'll miss you", she whispered, her voice cracking. "You have to write too, deal?."

"Okay" his voice cracked slightly, "see you in… six years"

"Promise not to die," she joked, a half-baked attempt at lightening the situation.

"If you promise not to become a proper lady."

"Deal"

The twins shook on it, doing their best to fight back tears.

Coram watched this exchange, and strode over. "C'mon Thom," he said gruffly, "we got to go. Good luck lass" he gave Alanna's shoulder a quick squeeze, before mounting his horse, calling to Thom to hurry up and riding off. Thom found it much easier to mount Felix, Felix it seemed liked him more than Chubby did. Thom fell in behind the big man and waved to his twin until they turned a bend in the road and disappeared.

_It's only six years_ she thought as she watched her twin ridding away, _I'll be fine._ She turned and mounted Chubby.

"Come along, Alanna" Maude said as she looked pointedly at Alanna's legs (one on each side of the pony), Alanna ignored her and started up the road and towards her new home.

Their journey had taken the better part of four days; Alanna was successful in riding with one leg on each of Chubby's rather fat sides. However an hour or so before they reached the convent, Maude demanded Alanna dismount and ride side saddle. Alanna herself was rather relived at the intermission, for ridding through the mountains was not particular exciting, there is only so much grey rock on could look at and find interesting.

Maude did, however, successfully bully Alanna in to sitting 'like a proper lady' on her pony.

Alanna hated and feared magic. The complete opposite of her twin, Thom loved his Gift and used it at every chance he got; it was mostly him who had been behind the cook's lions and Lady Catherine's ghosts. She had just lent him some magic from time to time, while Thom had begged Maude to teach him new spells and if she did not give him the information he desired, Thom would go and find it for himself. Alanna, on the other hand was terrified of her gift; it scared her, she was so very, very frightened that she would lose control of it and that it would kill her. Alanna was not easily scared, but she and Thom had more magic than anyone she'd ever met, granted, she hadn't met many people out side of Trebond, but Maude had told them they had more magic than anyone she knew. She had had to be begged, bribed and tricked into learning the few spells she knew and would not use them unless she had no other choice.

Suffice to say, Maude had threatened Alanna with magic to make her sit properly on her horse. This was also the means by which the old woman had managed to persuade the red headed girl to speak to her for the first time in four days, although her conversation was still largely monosyllabic.

Maude truly believed she was doing what was best for both of the twins by not allowing them to carry through with their plan. The twins where only ten after all, this was probably just a phase the two of them were going through, they would grow out of it and be grateful that she had stopped them from making any rash decisions. However, Alanna always had been more inclined to practice archery rather then embroidery and Thom had always been inclined to study spells rather than fighting. The fact that that Alanna was also the best hunter and tracker at Trebond didn't make a very large difference to Maude's opinion of what she was doing, but then again the old lady did not know very much about hunting and tracking; she was a healer, she only had to deal with the wounds caused by such activities. In fact it was better that Alanna wouldn't participate in these activities any more, other wise she would end up with scars and calloused hands, not at all suitable for a lady, how would she find a husband?

Occupied with her train of thought, Maude paid little attention to Alanna, who simply sat and stared out in front of her, hoping, praying that she'd wake up in a minute and find herself anywhere but here.

She knew it wasn't though, and as she rode towards a huge grey rock wall that made up the wall of the convent, it looked for all the world like a prison to Alanna and she would have given anything at all at that moment for this cruel reality to be a dream, a fantasy of her imagination as she lay asleep in the stables at Trebond, on a pile of soft hay.

A/N: hope you liked! Please r and r feed back is good!

Thank you to Evil Apex and inuyashaswife for beta-ing this for me


	3. First Impressions

A/N: okay hi ya again! Thank you to every body who reviewed! It makes me so utterly happy to know that some on out there is actually reading this!

To Grace of Masbolle: yes there will most defiantly be fighting and I think she will have to meet George.

To Bookpirate: if I told you the twist it wouldn't be a surprise, not even the wondrous people beta-ing this for me know the twist.

Okay here's chapter three! Enjoy! Newspaper Taxi 

Alanna stood in the middle of a large room, its walls and floor made of massive blocks of pale gray granite, smoothed by centuries of feet trampling over it. The ceiling arched away from the red-headed girl standing in the middle of the room, and the in the dim, flickering light cast by the torches along the walls it appeared to be white, but it was difficult to tell. The room contained no furniture and the main point of interest was the majestically curving staircase at the opposite end of the room to the girl. At the top of this massive flight of stairs was a set of double doors, an impressive work of carved and intricate art, at least ten feet high and made of very highly polished ebony, so highly polished, in fact, one could have used them as a mirror. The door handles, two massive silver rings a foot in diameter each, both intricately carved with scenes from the Devine realms, were as impressive as the doors they were mounted onto. To the right of these striking doors was a much smaller, plainer, almost insignificant one, which presently opened to admit a tall, spiky woman with black hair, grey eyes, incredibly prominent cheekbones and a nose so pointy you could have chopped a loaf of bread up with it into the gray waiting chamber.

This imposing woman glided down the stone steps and came to stand in front of the red haired girl, who was, in fact, Alanna. Alanna, for her part was rather intimidated by the sheer size of the room as well as this rather forbidding-looking woman, who looked Alanna up and down and then still eyeing the girl, asked "is this Lady Alanna of Trebond?" The woman had only spoken six words, in those six words she had made Alanna feel she had done something terribly wrong, and that she should be ashamed of herself.

"Yes, Daughter, this is Alanna." murmurred Maude. Alanna narrowed her eyes slightly; she would never, never forgive her for this. "Here are her papers."

The tall lady barely glanced at them. "You are not staying?", more statement then question.

"No-"

"But you'll be wanting a bed for the night. Very well." she sniffed dismissively at the old woman, "Lady Alanna, please follow me."

Alanna did not move.

"Lady Alanna, it is rude to stare and to keep people waiting. You shall learn that here."

The Daughter,as Maude had referred to her, lead Alanna up the staircase and through the smaller door.

"You things, Lady Alanna, have be taken up to your room, which you shall be sharing with Lady Eleanor of Merton Valley"

"Oh." Alanna's voice was flat and distant.

"Now, I am required to take all new students to see the First Daughter on their arrival so, and will go presently to see Daughter Ophelia. I don't not expect you to know the-"

"What's going to happen to Maude?" Alanna interrupted, panicking slightly; she was suddenly very worried about the older woman

"Oh, your chaperone will be given a bed for the night and in the morning will leave to return to …Trebond" she sniffed, checking Alanna's papers

"Oh," Alanna whispered, feeling small. She'd known that Maude would not be staying at the convent, and had originally been glad that the old woman would be leaving. Now, however, she felt the first pang of regret that the last link to her old life would be leaving her, alone, in this new, hated place. She hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye. No, that wasn't right, she told herself fiercely, it was Maude's fault that she was here, when she should have been riding in to Corus by now. It was better this way, she told herself fiercely. Much better.

The Daughter stopped outside a rather plain looking door as Alanna finished playing through her regrets, and rapped on the door three times.

"Enter" chimed a melodic voice from within.

They did. A rather beautiful woman was seated behind a black ebony desk that was rather like the doors in the entrance hall. The woman behind the desk had smooth blond hair, pulled into and intricate bun at the nape of her neck, wide pale blue eyes framed by long lashes and delicately arching eyebrows. A well-shaped nose, a soft pink mouth and porcelain skin completed the picture; this woman was lovely. Alanna assumed she was the First Daughter.

"Who is this young lady, Daughter Katrina?"

So that was the pointy woman's name.

"This is Lady Alanna of Trebond" Daughter Katrina replied. Alanna felt a hand at the small of her back pushing her forward.

"Lady Alanna, welcome to the Convent of Mother Mountain, I am Daughter Ophelia, the First Daughter here." She smiled, and Alanna couldn't help but smile back. "Now, during your stay with us you shall learn many things that are necessary for a young woman to know. At the end of your sixth year, at the start of the social season you shall leave us for Corus, if your teachers deem you ready, to find yourself a husband. Or if your family has already had the foresight to arrange a marriage, you shall go to court to meet him. Do you understand?" Alanna nodded "While you are here, Lady Alanna, you are expected to work hard at your studies and to get on with your classmates. No physical violence is acceptable and it shall not be tolerated. You are also expected to obey all of the rules, and should you break any of these rules you shall be punished. Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes, Daughter" Alanna replied demurely.

"Good girl. Now, Daughter Katrina shall take you down to the dinning hall and introduce you to the girl who shall be sharing your sleeping quarters. She shall also be your sponsor and prevent you from getting too lost. I hope you do well here, Lady Alanna. You are dismissed."

Alanna bobbed a curtsey assuming that that was the right thing to do and followed daughter Katrina down to the dining hall.

It was a large room with a grey stone floor and white washed walls. At one end of the room was a slightly raised platform on which a few Daughters were seated, enjoying their evening meal and watching over the young ladies in their care. Excluding this table there where six other long trestle table, mostly filled with girls, although at one seemed to be seated a group of young boys, talking quietly. Alanna assumed that these boys were the training sorcerer's. Thoughts of Thom flooded her mind, and she pushed them forcefully away.

"Wait here," Daughter Katrina said quietly, leaving Alanna standing in the entrance. Some of the girls on a nearby table noticed her and immediately began assessing her and whispering to one another.

The Daughter returned a few moments later followed by a tall, slim girl, apparently the same age as Alanna. "Lady Alanna, this is Lady Eleanor of Merton Valley. She is to be your room mate as well as your sponsor. Eleanor, this is Lady Alanna of Trebond."

Alanna studied her new room mate carefully; she was about a head taller than Alanna and had pale olive skin with black, tightly curling hair, which she had clearly taken a great time styling to get it to its current state of perfection. She had deep brown, almost black eyes that slanted sharply, like those of a cat, surrounded by long thick lashes and a fair amount of kohl. Her lips was wide and fleshy and seemed to be naturally and vibrantly bright, her nose was strong and protruded rather a long way though it did not look out of place, her jaw was equally as strong and gave the impression that one would not want her as an enemy.

However, as Alanna assessed her roommate, she was equally being assessed. Eleanor's eyes narrowed slightly, almost imperceptibly, at what she saw. Before her stood a small girl with a stubborn chin, pert nose, and very angry purple eyes. Her red hair would make her stand out, and Trebond was not a name of any consequence. It was disgusting that she would have to share a room with this little nobody. Alanna, she vowed would regret even thinking that she had the right to share a room with Eleanor of Merton Valley. She was going to make this girls life a living hell, it wouldn't be to hard to do; Eleanor ruled her own little court within the first year girls at the convent, and whatever she said was law. This little scrape would pay!

These assessments had only taken a matter of seconds to complete, Daughter Katrina breaking their separate trains of thought to conclude the introduction. "Lights out will be at 10pm, no exceptions."

"Yes, Daughter Katrina," Eleanor smiled sweetly at the woman, bating her eyelids slightly.

The Daughter smiled indulgently and the fawning girl. "You are dismissed." That was the nicest tone of voice the daughter had ever used - Alanna's new roommate certainly seemed to understand exactly how things worked around here.

"The food is over there," said her sponsor "Don't sit with me, or talk to me in public In fact, don't talk to me at all. Good bye."

And so she left Alanna standing in the entrance of the dining hall feeling lost, confused and knowing that for no apparent reason her room mate hated her, and that she had just made her first enemy.

a/n okay once again thank you to inuyashaswife and evil apex for beta-ing and please continue to R and R feed beck is absolutely wonderful!


	4. Lonliness

A/N: okay guys, here's chapter four!

Pie of Doom: thank you soo much for continuing to follow this story and I'm glad you like my version of events1 please continue to read and review!

Now I'm trying to keep Alanna's world as close as possible to its original creation as I possibly can, so if anyone spots any mistakes in that sense please let me know. I also have no idea how these people tell the time, or whether they use months or weeks or what so if anyone has any info regarding that stuff also let me know. Okay I'll shut up mow, enjoy, Newspaper Taxi :D

Alanna glared murderously at the ceiling. _'_Gods, I _hate_ it here!' she thought. Alanna had been at the convent for a little over three weeks now, and she was not enjoying her stay. Lady Eleanor had seen to that.

Alanna's roommate, it seemed, was at the top of the social pyramid of first-year students at the convent. Sadly for Alanna she rarely had contact with students who were anything _but_ first years, and as such could not escape Eleanor's influence. For the first few days Alanna had been very quiet and had not spoken to anybody; she was still sad and bitter about having to leave Trebond and her twin to come to this place. This had proven to be unwise, for it had given her vindictive roommate time to spread rumors about her and given them time to take root. Alanna, of course, had found herself too busy wallowing in self pity to hear these rumors, and had therefore been unable to combat them and set her classmates right. So by the time she felt ready to once again take notice of the outside world and maybe begin to make some friend, the other girls had already decide she was a misfit, and actively avoided her.

Lady Eleanor was meant to be Alanna's sponsor. However, Eleanor did not want to talk to her new charge, so she simply…didn't. This was hardly helpful to Alanna, who was completely unversed in matters relating to the convent or the life one was meant to lead whilst living there. So when she was woken in the morning by the sound of a melodic bell pealing out across the convent, she pulled a pillow over her head and tried to go back to sleep. She succeeded. When she next peacefully drifted up from her slumbers again it was midmorning. Alanna bit her lip, she doubted that the Daughters would let her stay in her room all day, so she slipped into a dress (much to her disgust) and stepped out into the corridor. She continued to wander around the halls until she was found by a rather unimpressed Daughter, who promptly escorted her to the lesson she was now over an hour late for, embroidery class, and instructed her to go and see the First Daughter at the next bell. Alanna had followed the Daughter's instructions and gone to see Daughter Ophelia; she'd been deeply unimpressed, and in addition to the extra work set by her embroidery teacher she also gave Alanna a paper to write on the importance of punctuality and made her swear never to be late again.

Lady Eleanor was pleased with the fact that Alanna had messed up all on her own; she'd only had to be very quiet in leaving that morning. She was also glad because this gave her more ammunition in her private war against Alanna; she told people that the new girl thought it was below her to have to attend classes, and that Alanna was a terrible snob. The girls believed Eleanor, and she was _very_ proud of her work.

When Alanna did eventually come out of her self-pitying retreat, she began to notice how talk halted abruptly when she enter a room, the whispers that followed her down the corridors and through the dining hall at all three meals and the side long glances that slid her way as she passed. Alanna was not happy about this. She hadn't been happy to begin with, but when she realised how completely opinion had turned against her, and that no matter how she tried she would make no friends, she became even sadder. The older girls did not help either - to them, she simply did not exist, their eyes slid over her as if there was nothing there, as if she where invisible, or a ghost. But no, Alanna thought savagely to herself, if she was a ghost, they would at least scream.

Alanna had no one to talk to so instead she began to observe more. She watched the other girls whispering about her and soon noticed that most of the whispers seemed to start with her roommate. Alanna once again began to fume, not at Maude this time, but at her roommate. Alanna had done nothing, _nothing_ to her and yet the girl seemed to be set on making her life as hard and unpleasant as possible. She hated it, and this hating of Eleanor lead her into a downward spiral. Soon, she began to hate Maude again for forcing her to come to this horrid place, she even began to hate Thom, for leaving her. She could be free! They could both have been free, but no. Instead, he'd left her. She seethed. She hated them all, the stupid old hag, her vindictive roommate, her father, her brother. No, that was a lie; she didn't hate him, she was just so lonely, and so sad, she just didn't want to be there. Alanna made up her mind, she must write to Thom, and hoped against hope that it would make her feel better.

_Dearest Thom,_

Now what would she write, what _could_ she write? Could she tell him about Lady Eleanor? No. Could she tell him that she had no friends, no one to talk to? No, it would only make him worry. Could she tell him that she was so lonely she some times wished she where dead? No and no again. She wished she could find the words to tell him how utterly miserable she was. Perhaps she should lie to him and tell him she was having a wonderful time, that she had made many friends and was happy? No, he would know, they were twins. She could only write the truth.

_Dearest Thom,_

_I miss you._

_Alanna _

That was all she could write. That was the truth. Alanna put the letter in an envelope and sealed it, ready to be sent the next morning. Writing the letter had not made her feel any better, she just felt even more lonely. Alanna lay down on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Two weeks later Alanna was feeling slightly happier. She had caught a mouse, not any special kind of mouse, just a small grey one. The poor thing had been cowering in the dining room corner, terrified by the screaming of two dozen silly girls. It hadn't hurt them. So she had saved it from almost certain death, and in return this little mouse was going to help her get back at her _dearest _Lady Eleanor.

Lady Eleanor had, the week before, celebrated her 11th birthday, and had received present from her father, the lord of Merton Valley, a dress. Even Alanna had to admit that the dress was something special. It was deep rich red velvet, with a full skirt and leg-o-mutton sleeves. It was all trimmed in cream lace, and had been delivered with matching cream petticoats. Needless to say this dress was Eleanor's pride and joy; she would rather have died before letting anything happen to it. Alanna, however was not going to give her that choice.

This was why she was so pleased about catching the mouse. One good deed deserves another, and so this little mouse, who she had saved from almost certain death, was going to help her get back at her roommate.

Later that night, after yet another mealtime full of stares and whispers, Alanna returned to her room as swiftly as she could without causing suspicion. She sat on her bed for a moment and stared at her wardrobe. The mouse was in a small wooden box at the bottom of it, with bread crusts to eat and scraps of fabric to sleep on. She opened her wardrobe, retrieved the box and crept past the partition that separated her section of the apartment from Eleanor's, and towards the wardrobe that contained her prized dress.

"Really, are you sure? I heard…"

Alanna froze. There were voices coming from the other side of her door. If Eleanor was back and found her… but no, the voices moved away. She let out the breath she didn't realise she'd been holding and continued to tip-toe towards the wardrobe. She opened the door and then looked down at the box in her hand smiling,

"Now I wouldn't want to keep you cooped up in there for to long" she told the little mouse, keeping her voice to the softest whisper as she raised the lid of the box, "Come on, it's time for you to go." Alanna tipped the box to one side, and the small furry creature slid into the palm of her hand. She opened the wardrobe door and carefully placed the mouse on top of Eleanor's most prized position, the dress.

"You be as dirty as you can possibly be, and please feel free to chew on anything that takes your fancy."

She smiled at it and shut the door, wandering back to the other side of the room she suddenly had an urge to cry, that mouse was the first friend, sort of, it was the first living thing that she could talk to, and she was sad now to have to part with it. Alanna also felt slightly guilty. She had save the poor helpless creature and was now all but murdering it, but putting it in her roommates wardrobe to destroy her dress was a chance she couldn't pass up.

Lady Eleanor had been furiously heart-broken when she next took out the dress, only to discover that it was covered in small brown stains, holes nibbled through the sumptious fabric and that the beautiful cream lace had previously decorated the neckline was now completely shredded. Alanna's mouse had done its work well- almost the entire convent heard Eleanor's initial wail. Needless to say, the damage was irreparable, and the mouse seemed to have escaped without a trace.

Three days later Alanna received a letter from Thom. It was the very best week she had experienced since arriving at the convent.

_Dearest Alanna,_

_I miss you too. It's actually almost bearable here, although we are required to get up at some Gods forsaken hour every morning. I am finding this experience…interesting._

_The mornings are actually alight, we have good classes, reading and writing, arithmetic, Deportment (that one though is such a bore!) and history, among other things. I like history best, although the teacher and some of the older boys seem to spend a lot of time arguing about something called the _Code of Chivalry._ I don't quite understand it but it seems to have something to do with defending one's honor, the sort of thing _you _would love. I just think it's a bit silly._

_I met a boy called Rallon of Mavlen on my first day, in fact he was the first page I met, he said some very unkind things, now he claims that snakes are following him round, mostly very big ones, with red eyes._

_My sponsor's name is Gary, he's the training master's son, he makes me laugh, which is good, and is trying to help me be not quite so bad at whacking things. I haven't improved much though. Gary's friends are all very nice and are helping me find my feet._

_I have to go now, it's time for lights out._

_Thom_

It was good to know that Thom was alright and making friends, he sounded a lot happier than she felt. For the first time since Alanna arrived at the convent she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

A/N: okay hope you liked that! Please R and R, I don't care whether you thought it was crap and think I should stop writing this, I would just like to know if anyone is reading it!


	5. Unexpected News

A/N: I'm so sorry this is late! School and that life that I have is taking over! SAVE ME! You can save me bye REVEWING people!

To Emily, Pie of Doom, 4-eyedDragon- Thank you so so so so much it makes me so happy!

To TheWildMage- I know, I know, I'm trying to keep in perspective that Alanna is only 10 years old, and give me a while, this is still early days!

To I Live Life By my Own Rules- (I'm so very glad that you do!)the first, I've replace the last chapter and so that should be all fixed up! Thanx for pointing it out!

Okay now for chapter 5 enjoy! Newspaper Taxi :D

Alanna's happiness did not last long. Eleanor had somehow worked out that Alanna had something to do with the ruin of her most prized possession, the dress. As payback she had kindly spilt juice all over a report on a poem for reading and writing class, ink all over the one for deportment on the different depths of curtseys and in what situation they should be used, both of which were due the next day. As a result Alanna spent all night up re-writing them and then was so tired the next morning that she fell asleep during embroidery and was given a square of linen on to which she must embroider "I shall not fall asleep in class", to be finished by the next lesson which also happened to be the next day.

Alanna now had so much work to complete in her spare time it threatened to overwhelm her, and once again she fell in to a downward spiral that threatened never to end. Once again, Alanna began to hate everything around her.

Until one day Alanna had an epiphany.

She decided to run away.

_I could _she thought that night as she lay in bed listening to the breathing of her room mate on the other side of the curtain that separated their different sides of the room; _I could climb over the wall. I have a pair of breaches and I can cut the bottom off a night shirt… I could run away and go home... no, I can't go back, that hag is there and she would only send me back here…I could… I could go to Corus and see Thom…I could…_Alanna drifted off to sleep.

These same thoughts were still chasing themselves endlessly through her head when she sat down to breakfast next morning. She munched through her food much happily than she'd done in the past and was so engrossed in her own thoughts that at first she did not notice Daughter Katrina trying to secure the attention of the girls in the dining hall.

Daughter Katrina did however eventually succeed in gaining the attention of every living being in the hall by accidentally smashing her plate after raising her hand to strike the table. She was now a highly embarrassed woman. So when silence finally fell, the scarlet-faced daughter cleared her throat and began to speak to her charges.

"Ladies," she announced, "in seven days time, the first and second year students shall be taking a trip into the City of the Gods. You shall be visiting the market and seeing the other sites that the city had to offer, including some of the temples. Daughter Ophelia has decided that it would be beneficial to your development as young ladies and th-"

The silence that the Daughter had fought so hard to gain was abruptly broken, as there was a burst of noise from many of the tables. The first and second year students were excited at their chance to miss a day of lessons and see some of the outside world for the first time in months. The girls from the third year up were too busy being outraged about the unfairness of this trip; they had never had one like it and it was infuriating that the younger students got to take a day off lessons and to get outside the convent walls. A few of the sixth years only sneered at the other Ladies-in-training's distress, they where leaving for Corus soon and would get a chance to see the nation's capital, not just some town run by priests!

Daughter Katrina was thoroughly unimpressed by all of this and stood at the head table tapping her foot and waiting for the noise to die down. However not being a particularly patient woman the Daughter soon began to tap her glass with her knife, when this had no effect she then moved on to clearing her throat. This also had no effect so she coughed slightly, she then tried doing all of these things together, and still the level of noise did not change. "EXCUSE ME!" the volume dropped dramatically as soon as these words left the Daughters mouth, however, shouting was not very ladylike, and the Daughter blushed again. "Ladies," she smiled, tightly, "that's better. There will be no classes on this day for the students going on the trip, or for those remaining here. In the meantime however, you are expected to continue with your studies and, should this trip prove too much of a distraction for you it shall be canceled."

The bell rang signifying the end of dinner and the Daughter tried to shout above the sound of chairs being pushed away from the table and renewed chatter, she finally decided however that it was hopeless and that she had delivered the message that she was required to. That was all.

Alanna sat, ignoring the movement around her, and contemplated what she had just heard. A trip to the City of the Gods, to take place in seven days' time. Well it would at least mean a change of scene, not to mention give lady Eleanor something else to think about other than how to make Alanna miserable. She stood and pushed her chair under the table, still deep in thought about the opportunities this excursion could offer.

She smiled slightly as she remembered her plan to escape. Of course! The trip would be the perfect chance, and perhaps the Gods had not deserted her after all. Maybe she would survive, after all, if her plan succeeded she would only have to spend another seven days in this prison, and then she would be free! Free to do anything she pleased.

Alanna stopped in front of the door to the room she shared with Eleanor. She turned the handle and let herself in, walking quickly across Eleanor's side of the room, past the curtain that divided the two sections and entered her sanctuary.

It was not a particularly large space, and it was not particularly beautiful. The walls were white washed like the rest of the building, on top of the stone floor lay a fairly thin and very worn rug of a completely unremarkable blue. In one corner stood her bed, a small wooden structure covered with pale pink sheets (a color every girl loved, bar Alanna). In the corner opposite to the bed stood a small wash stand holding a small ceramic jug, a bar of soap, a face cloth, a hair brush and a small hand held mirror. Next to the wash stand stood a rather magnificent wardrobe. It was tall, almost reaching the white washed ceiling made from pale golden wood, and it had a large mirror in the left hand door, around which was carved a great leafy tree, small flowers blossoming amongst its roots and birds sitting amongst its branches. It was a beautiful scene that was portrayed, Alanna could sit for hours and just stare at it, it was so pretty. Lady Eleanor was incredibly jealous that this wardrobe could not be moved to her side of the room, but it was far too big and heavy to be lifted, so she was stuck with a rather plain one.

Alanna sat down on her bed and proceeded to take of her shoes as she thought through this new way of escaping. It would definitely be much easier that her original plan, all she had to do was slip away unnoticed. She supposed this wouldn't be too hard to do, there were meant to be big crowds in market places, weren't there? Alanna had no idea, she had never been to a market, not a proper one any way. Before she had come to this convent she'd never left Trebond, not many people lived there, and there was certainly no need for markets, she wondered what it would be like… no, she had to stay on task, she had to find a way to escape. She had breeches and a shirt… but no money. She would definitely need some money.

Alanna stood and padded across the small room to the wardrobe. She opened the doors, bent down and lifted out a small mahogany box, carried it back to the bed and sat down, opening the box as she did so. The box contained a handful of copper coins and one silver piece, her entire life savings. It was not very much. How would she live of that? _ I can get a job, I'll be fine_, Alanna told herself firmly, but what if she couldn't? How could she get more money? A strand of hair as bright as the copper pieces in her lap fell across her face; it was automatically tucked behind her ear. Wait! That was it!, Alanna pulled her hair out of the loose bun that she was required to wear it in for her schooling and let it cascade down her back. Her hair, she noticed almost reached her waist (not that that distance was particularly large, Alanna being rather short, but it was still a fair distance), it was orange, quite an unusual colour. Alanna smile, she had found a way to solve all her monetary issues. She could sell her hair! Then it would be shorter and she could pass herself off as a boy, and get a proper job… and yes! That was it, that was the thing to do, she knew it! Soon she would be free! To come and go as she liked, she would be gone from this horrid place! Only seven more days of Eleanor's cruelty, of no one to talk to, of people shunning her and telling her to sit up straight! No, she would escape all this! She'd show them. She would be free.

A/N: so what did you think? Please let me know! I'm sorry it's a bit short, but it's just setting the scene! Te he this is fun!

Thank you to Evil Apex and Inyashaswife for beta-ing this for me and happy Birthday to Apex! Yay everyone be happy! Please review!


	6. The Great Escape

A/N: sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I'm so sorry this is so very late! Okay I have good news and bad news. The bad news is this is the last of my per-written, finished chapters. Good news, I have a four day week end so chap 7 should be all done by then!

Okay I have to go to school, thank you so so so very much to people who reviewed, and answered my questions, thank you!

Okay chapter 6 enjoy, Newspaper Taxi :D

The bell tolled overhead. Alanna smiled, checking her reflection in the mirror, making sure that the breaches and shirt she had on under her dress were as invisible as she could make them. She tugged her skirt, so now there would be no breaches showing at all. The only tell-tale sign was the slight bulge at her waist, where the shirt was tucked in. Alanna buckled a slim belt about her waist that held a purse, which contained her entire life savings; the belt also successfully camouflaged the bulge.

She glanced again at the mirror, grabbed her cloak and made her way downstairs to join her peers in the entrance hall. It didn't look quite so imposing now as it had when Alanna had first arrived, not now it was filled with people.

"Now, Ladies," shouted Daughter Katrina over the din of the thirty or so excited ten to twelve years olds, "Please form into groups, six to a carriage!" The hubbub which had died down slightly as the Daughter began her short speech exploded once again to an almost deafening volume as girls swiftly clutched the arms of friends to make sure that they were not separated.

Alanna stood on the edge of the heaving sea of screeching girls in their multicolored gowns, feeling her eyes prick slightly; no one would want her in their group. Not that it mattered; she would be gone soon, she didn't need them. Still, it was hard not to cry.

"Um, excuse me, but we're one person short. Would you mind joining us?"

Alanna glanced up and discovered that indeed, the voice was talking to her. It belonged to a girl in the second year, who was staring pointedly at Alanna. She had wide brown eyes and a sharply pointed chin below a thin lipped mouth. Her mahogany colored hair was pulled in to a loose braid down the back of her head, but a few strands seemed to continuously fall in to her eyes. She flicked them back impatiently, waiting for an answer.

_From me _Alanna thought. "No, I wouldn't mind"

"Oh, good," said the girl sighing with relief. "Come on, we're over here." She lead the way, winding through the small groups of excited girls to a group of four second years. "Oh! I forgot, I'm Annette of Andrew's Ford, by the way. I'm so hopeless; I forget everything, even introductions! My mother would be horrified. Oh sorry I did it again, what's your name?"

"Alanna of Trebond." It was almost a whisper; she half expected Annette to cringe and tell her that she would find someone else to fill the spare seat.

Instead she just smiled. "Nice to meet you, Alanna." By this time they had reached the other girls. "This is Alanna of Trebond" Annette said, smiling happily. To Alanna's great surprise none of the girls cringed, or turned away from her or shot her nasty looks, and Alanna almost smiled. They all murmured their greetings but were interrupted by yet another announcement from Daughter Katrina. "Now Ladies, if you would follow me outside, and seat yourselves inside the carriages, we shall be off."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Halt!" called a rather loud male voice. The carriage in which Alanna was seated rolled to a stop, along with the other 5 or so in their small procession. She heard a door open and a quiet discussion before "Continue!" was shouted and they once again began to move forward.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" gushed one of the occupants of Alanna's carriage, a slim girl with honey colored eyes, "It's been forever since we've seen anything outside of the convent! Why haven't we done anything like this before? It gets so boring."

"I don't know, maybe they're trying to make us study harder so we can get out of there quicker, by depriving us of…well, everything." suggested a raven haired girl.

"I don't care what the reason is," stated a very striking blond girl, with bluish-green eyes, "I'm just glad they finally let us out!"

Everyone agreed with this, even Alanna, and although she hadn't spent as long at the convent as the others had, she still felt she'd been lock up for far, far too long. Their only communication with the outside world were letters they received, and then they only came from those lucky enough to have relative that actually remembered where they were.

Alanna was also excited for another reason - her imminent escape. She was sure it would work, it would have to. She would never have to see those hateful stone walls ever again if all went to plan. She was careful, however, not to let this show on the outside. She kept her head bowed and her eyes carefully fixed on her folded hands, resting in her lap. She smiled slightly to herself. _Free! Free! Free! Free! Free!_ It was such a wonderful feeling! She sighed and risked a glance out the window of the carriage. Her gaze however stuck as she stared open mouthed at the scene passing the small window in the side of the carriage door. "Dear Goddess…" she breathed as her eyes consumed the sights of bustling crowds, a woman with a brightly colored basket of fruit on her head, a child herding chickens down alleyway. On a street corner were two men dressed all in white, there faces covered in charcoal and their lips painted white, surrounded by a crowd of laughing onlookers. The carriage passed all these in just a few moments. The raven haired girl remarked, "Look at the way our little friend's eyes widen and her mouth gapes - one would think that she had never left her fief before!" The other girls all laughed gently.

"I hadn't" Alanna whispered, eyes still riveted on the outside world, forgetting not to speak.

"Oh, gosh! Really? You'd not left your fief until you came to the convent? Why, how cruel your father must be! What ever does your mother do?!" Annette exclaimed

"My mother is dead"

"Oh… you poor child, no wonder you're so amazed…" she tried to recover the situation, but an uncomfortable silence reigned.

"…well we must show you everything!" Annette finally found something to say, she then turned to her friends and began to discuss what they should like to see and what to show Alanna on their very special trip.

Alanna remained focused at the window, ignoring the discussion happening around her and not really minding that Annette had brought up her mother. Alanna had never known the woman who gave birth to her and had always lived without her, so it wasn't really an issue.

The small procession rolled to a halt once more, this time in the courtyard of a rather prosperous looking inn. Girls alighted from their carriages looking around excitedly.

"Ladies, please stay in your groups" Daughter Katrina sniffed. "Each of your groups shall have one Daughter assigned to them as a guide." She turned to the group of older women standing behind her and gave them their last instructions before sending them off to the group of girls they had been assigned for the day. "We shall meet back at this inn at sundown to head beck to the convent. You are free to go."

The woman who had joined Alanna's group was the one who taught the Gifted Ladies-in-training how to use their special ability. This made Alanna very nervous - magic generally made Alanna nervous, but she was even more so because the Daughters did not know she was gifted, and she certainly did not plan to tell them. Her father had had made at least one good decision in holding back that particular piece of information. Alanna was glad to avoid using her gift.

"Girls, I am Daughter Martha," the Daughter introduced herself. She was rather ordinary looking, and one got the impression that she could easily sink into the background and go unnoticed if she wished, "Annabelle, it is good to see you," she was speaking to the blond girl with the aquamarine eyes. Alanna figured that she must be Gifted. "Now girls, where would you like to go today?"

Alanna's carriage mates let forth a torrent of request and very soon they had left the Inn and were navigating their way through the crowded streets towards what was apparently the market place.

The market place itself was even busier than the streets had been; Alanna knew it would be very easy to get lost accidentally in such a crowd, and very very easy to get lost deliberately. The small group was crowded a round a store that boasted the 'finest ribbons in all of Tortall!' Alanna smiled, turned her back on them and slipped into the crowd.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

She sighed in relief; she had made it through the marketplace without being robbed, trampled or chased by her peers and the Daughter, and now she stood smiling, looking at the entrance to an alleyway on the opposite side of the large square. She had done it! She had escaped the horribly hellish convent! She was free, praise the Goddess!

Alanna heard a loud shout of laughter from behind her, she turned her head to take a look and was suddenly swept up in a crowd of people, people who were laughing and joking, even singing. They seem a very merry bunch and slightly worse for mead, and she was caught in the middle of it all, she couldn't get out, and was being propelled down the alleyway with these people. She could not see where they where going, she couldn't hear anything above their noise, they did not seem to notice her presence at all, they did not see the small child in their midst. Alanna began to panic slightly and tried to push her way out, but the people around her where so much bigger and just kept bumping her back in to the center. What would she do, what could she do? Abruptly the group changed course and swerved off to the right and streamed in through an open doorway, Alanna found her self in the common room of a rather crowded inn. She had to get out. With more determination she began to push her way back towards the door, disentangling herself from the merrymakers, she was almost there when another happy group entered the inn, Alanna jumping backwards to avoid being swept away again, only to discover that the space behind her was occupied be a set of stairs that lead downwards.

Alanna found herself falling, head over heals down this flight of stairs.

She landed with a thud at the bottom and lay on her back trying to regain the air that had been forcefully pushed from her lungs. She hurt. Everywhere. So she lay on the floor for several minutes gasping for air, before hauling herself up into a sitting position, she heard a squeaking noise behind her, she frowned slightly and was immediately hit by a door opening, rather forcefully. It was too much for the small girl, who promptly collapsed once again as the solid wooden object connected with her skull.

She therefore did not notice the boy coming through the door carrying a steaming bowl of soup and he did not notice her, until he tripped over her legs. The soup went everywhere, and the bowl shattered as it hit the floor.

"Dammit! Hey you! What-"

"Charlie Fletcher!" a woman shrieked, the door banging open again (luckily Alanna had fallen away from the door) "Have you broken another one of my plates!?"

"Well, no actually. I broke a bowl."

"That's it! I don't care to have clumsy dunderheads in my kitchen, get out! Out!"

This very large woman who was standing in the doorway bellowing at Charlie Fletcher was also waving a rather large butchers knife around her head. It looked very threatening, so Charlie decided to obey her request, it would be a very good idea to get out. So he swiftly grabbed the loaf of bread that he had been carrying with the soup and the hand of the girl that he had tripped over, (who had sat up and was now staring dazedly at the cooks knife) sprinted up the stairs through the common room and out in to the Inn's courtyard.

"Whew! That was close!" he huffed letting go of the girls hand and collapsing on to the ground. The girl however remained standing, swaying some what precariously. "Are you all right?" he asked. "Do you want to sit down? Y'no… you should sit down." The girl blinked at him, and then her knees gave way and she collapse to the ground. Charlie started in alarm; this was not good, and it occurred to him that she must have hit her head badly. "Hey, can you hear me?" he asked, squatting down in front of her, "How many fingers am I holding up?" the girls eyes slid back in to focus.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine!" she sounded alarmed, her eyes widened with fright as she looked around and stumbled to her feet. The girl had rather unnerving eyes, they were purple. Charlie had met many people but he had never met anyone with eyes like this girl, or hair like hers for that matter. It was all very strange, _she_ was all very strange and she seemed quite scared. He stood up

"Don't worry" he reassured her "I'm Charlie Fletcher, who are you?"

"Alanna of Trebond" she answered, then her eyes widened, once again this time in shock, she clamped her hands over her mouth and backed away. Charlie, for his part raised his eyebrows in surprise. What was this little _noble_ girl doing here?!

A/N: and so the story begins! Wooo whhooo! Thank you to Apex and Inyashaswife for beta-ing this! Please review! Thank you!


	7. Decisions Decisions

A/N: I'M SO INCREADABLY SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE! I hate people who don't update, so I'm trying my best to update regularly, hopefully once a week. I had this finished last Monday but only got it back today, I'm so very very very sorry! You're going to have to give me two weeks for the next one too, I haven't finished writing it, sorry!

Thank you to everyone who reviwed! You make me so happy! I like Charlie, he's a happy person, I'm sorry for leaving it there (well a bit sorry, but now you will keep reading) but if I had not it would have gone on forever.

Dearest Mimander: please don't punish me, I had a quick look at your sisters stuff, and I admire her randomness, I think it is a very special skill.

Dearest Pie: thinking is good! Sometimes…but I am so glad that you like this and I am so glad that you keep reviewing! Thankyou!

LadyKnightofTortall: I'm so happy! Thankyou so so much! I kinda can't belive that people actually read this and think it's okay! Thankyou so so so very much!

Oh I read a really good book, and since I figured you guys like reading I'll tell you about it, it's called _The Dressmaker_ by _Rosalie Ham _and it's absolutely FANTASTIC! I recommend anyone over the age of 15 read it (some of it is quite disturbing) it is very good! Okay I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 7, if you have read my rave, well done, enjoy, Newspaper Taxi :D

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Alanna's head hurt. She had meant to tell the boy just that her name was Alanna, not her title as well! It had just slipped out; it was how she always answered that particular question. And Gods, her head hurt.

So there Alanna stood, swaying slightly, her hand clasped over her mouth staring at the boy in front of her. He was about a year older than Alanna herself, and quite a bit taller, with a mop of blond hair, rather a lot of freckles and deep brown eyes. He looked very friendly, and very surprised. However this boy, Charlie, could now tell whoever he wanted exactly who she was, and that she had been here. This was not good, not good, she had to-

"Why are you here?" Charlie asked

Alanna blinked and began to cry. She couldn't help it, and in fact she was very nearly hysterical. The boy took a step towards her and patted her shoulder.

"There, there." Crying girls, crying anybody made him uncomfortable. However this small action only seemed to open the flood gates further as the purple eyed girl began to wail in earnest. After a few moments she also began to choke out words in between sobs and thus Charlie heard her whole story. How she had wanted to be a Lady Knight, how she and Thom had come up with a plan to make their dreams possible, how Maude had said "no". She told him about the convent, about Eleanor, having no one to talk to. She then told him about her plan to escape, sell her hair and how she had ended up in the Inn, at the bottom of the stairwell.

Bye this point Alanna's wailing had almost subsided and she now sat on the ground sniffing, her breath catching in her throat. Charlie sat down, and wrapped an arm around Alanna's shoulder.

"Wow," he breathed, "that's some story."

Alanna just nodded and sniffed.

"D'ya still want to do that?"

She looked at him questioningly.

"Become a Lady Knight I mean."

"Yes" she whispered, turning away from him and tucking her chin down into her chest, "More than anything."

Charlie watched her carefully for a moment. "You're awful small for a knight," he said half to himself. "Y' probably couldn't even string a bow!"

That sparked Alanna's pride, pulling away from Charlie, "I was the best hunter and tracker in all of Trebond, I'll have you know!"

He hid a smile "You? But you're a girl!"

"Fine! If you don't believe me I'll show you!" she yelled at him. Now she was getting really mad. What would he know anyway? She stood up and began to look around the yard for something she could prove her point with.

Charlie still watched her with growing amusement, and his smile turned into a grin and that too grew wider until he could no longer help himself and bust out laughing, "It's okay! It's okay! Calm down, firetop, I was just teasing! Calm down!" He stood up and patted her head.

"DON'T PAT ME!" she screeched, jumping away from him once more.

"Please calm down, I was only joking," he begged, controlling his laughter. "Besides, arrows aren't much use in close combat, an' tracking is useless, unless you're hunting."

Alanna looked at this boy, he seemed to be almost offering her something, and he seemed perfectly serious now he had stopped laughing. She felt her anger cool.

"Can ya do anything else?"

"Well… um… I can…urm…"

"No? That's alrigh'… I guess I can teach you a bit…if ya want?"

"Would you? Would you really?!" her eyes were wide and shining once again, this time with hope and excitement. This was wonderful; this was all she ever wanted.

"Well sure, if you'd like, I'm not that good but I can teach you a bit" he offered rather bashfully.

"Yes, yes, yes please!" She was so very excited now.

He watched her for a moment smiling, in the short hour or so that he had know this red headed girl she had changed so much, and it was a good change. "Alrigh' then, lets get going…" he stopped and looked at Alanna again, "…you don' have anything else you can wear, do ya? Cos it migh' be a bit hard in skirts an all."

Alanna grinned happily. "Sure I do!" and promptly began to take her dress off.

"What are ya doing?" Charlie yelled turning scarlet. "Oh." He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that she was not completely stark naked, and was in fact wearing a pair of breaches and what looked like a night shirt. "Y' got to warn people before you go doin' crazy things like that" he scolded, still rather pink. "Next time change over there," he pointed to the stables.

Alanna nodded and giggled slightly at her new instructor's red face, and began her first lesson.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

They stayed in the courtyard practicing until there was no light to practice by, Alanna was sore and tired but very, very happy. She just couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

"Come on then," Charlie grinned "We should get somethin' to eat." Alanna's stomach rumbled in response.

"Okay." Alanna just smiled and followed him back into the Inn proper.

By this time the common room was packed and it was almost impossible to move through. Charlie confidently shoved people out of the way to create himself a path and Alanna followed along in his wake. They reach the bar and then slipped behind it.

"Charlie! Where have you been all afternoon?" asked a merry booming voice.

"Uncle Robert!" Charlie grinned, swinging round to face the fat bearded man.

"And who's this you've got with you?" he asked, peering around Charlie to get a better look at Alanna "Why Charlie!" he exclaimed, "You've found yourself a girl! And a red head at that…" he paused, peering at Alanna, noting her violet eyes. He frowned and glanced down at a piece of paper resting on the bar by his hand, an frowned, "you aren't by any chance the missing noble lass, are you?" he asked.

Alanna froze, as did Charlie.

"No, you can't send her back, can't she stay, please?" Charlie begged

"Charlie, she's not like some stray cat, you can't just keep her here. She doesn't belong here, she ought to go back to the convent!"

Charlie tried again, "No, but-". He found himself cut off again.

"Pat!" yelled his now-worried uncle, "Take care of the bar a minute for me, will you? You two," he said, turning back to the two children, "will come with me."

He lead the way down a flight of steps that Alanna was very well acquainted with, but instead of going through the door that lead to the kitchen, they turned left down a small passageway and into a small sitting room-cum-library.

The room contained a small collection of very mismatched furniture, a small couch, several beaten up arm chairs and a low table. A happily crackling fire played in a fireplace on the opposite wall, bookshelves surrounding it and the rest of the room. Into one corner was pushed a very large and cluttered desk, at which was seated a large, serious looking blond man.

"Oh, sorry to disturb you Dickon, I didn't realize you were in here." Uncle Robert apologised. The man, Dickon, looked up from the his papers, and Alanna noted that he looked a lot like Charlie, except he had blue eyes rather than brown and that his skin was unhealthily pale, like he spent too much time in doors. His eyes where not nearly as friendly as Charlie's.

"That's alright Robert, I'm almost done here anyway." His eyes fell on Charlie, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips, "What trouble has my little brother caused this time?"

Well that explained the resemblance, Alanna thought to herself.

"I wasn't causin' trouble!" Charlie was quick to defend himself, "I was just-"

"I did not ask _you_, Charlie, I was talking to our uncle. Who I might remind you, has so very kindly offered to care of you. I should take more care to be civil and not to cause trouble if I were you." Dickon hissed at the younger boy, who looked indignant and hurt at the same time. Their uncle looked very uncomfortable, and Alanna shrunk further into the background at the man's harsh words.

"Now Dickon, he's a good kid, he hasn't caused any trouble either. It's more of a difficult situation. You see, he-"

Up until that moment Alanna had been hidden behind Charlie and his uncle, yet as the older man moved forward, she came in to Dickon's line of vision.

"Found the missing noble girl" the blonde man said finishing his uncle's sentence.

"Yes, that's about it."

The man from behind the desk stood up and walked forwards to stand in front of Alanna. Alanna herself thought the floor was very, very interesting at this point in time and decided to glue her eyes to it. This man, Charlie's older brother, made her uncomfortable. She wasn't scared, she just didn't want to look at his pale face. Luckily Charlie picked this up.

"Alanna this is my brother Richard Fletcher, Dickon, this is Lady Alanna of Trebond"

Alanna dipped a quick curtsy, still not looking up, but she could feel herself being watched.

"Come, sit, we should discuss this." said Uncle Robert gently.

They sat.

Dickon watched the red headed noble seated in front of him. She was very small, like the description had said. This girl was causing the Daughters of the convent a great deal of trouble, they had issued 'missing' notices around the city, stating that a small red-haired, violet-eyed noble girl in a green dress had disappeared at around noon near the market place. They had also offered a reward for the safe return of this girl; they could not afford to be seen as careless by losing one of their students. The girl, however was no longer clad in a green dress at all, but wearing a pair of dusty, worn-looking breeches and a night shirt. The night shirt clung damply to her back, and was covered with dirt. He glanced at his little brother and noted that his shirt was equally damp and equally dusty. Very curious. She didn't seem at all terrified about being lost in an unknown city. She did look a little nervous though, not because she was lost, she looked…anxious. Yes that was it, anxious. She was not at all how he thought she would be- this was not a typical noble girl.

"So you are Lady Alanna of Trebond," he paused, expecting an answer. None came, as Alanna had stopped examining the floor and was now studiously studying her hands. "You are causing people a lot of trouble, you know," he told her. "The Daughters have issued posters with your description on them all over the city."

Alanna glanced up, her eyes wide with dismay.

"They are very worried about you. They do not know where you are, they think you are lost." He watched her face carefully. "But you're not lost, are you?" he half told, half asked her.

Alanna shook her head, staring for the first time into his face.

Next to her, Charlie held his breath, and Uncle Robert looked slightly confused.

"You ran away," were Dickon's next words, slicing through the tense atmosphere in the small room.

Alanna glanced down at her hands and back up again. "Please, don't send me back!" she begged, hers eyes and voice now full of desperation.

Charlie joined her plea with one of his own. "Please Dickon! Please don't send her away, please say she can stay!"

Dickon watched both children closely, his eyes flicking finally over to the fat man seated next to them. Uncle Robert also watched the children with concern. He was such a kind hearted man, no matter how much he ranted and raved, or argued, he would always let Charlie have his way, and had he not found Dickon here in the study, the girl would already be sitting in the kitchen eating her first meal in her new home. However, now that Dickon was aware of the matter the discission would be left to him. The Inn may have belonged to his Uncle, but Dickon, to all intents and purposes ran the show, and this _noble_ girl could be a threat to his…business. He could not afford to be searched, could not risk ever noticed by the authorities. He would have to know more, he had to know the full story. After all, this was no ordinary girl.

"Tell me from the beginning."

Alanna looked confused "…um…"

"When did you leave Trebond?"

Alanna told him, the same story she had told his younger brother just a few hours before. It was slightly longer now, and Charlie helped her with the last part, the bit he was involved in.

Dickon listened, keeping his face void of emotion, thinking, thinking. When her story finished he kept his silence for a long time afterwards. It was far, far to much of a risk to have her stay in the Inn, but this was too big an opportunity to miss out on, how could he pass this up? A noble lady who wanted to learn how to fight, who didn't want to become a useless fluffed up puffball only good for looking pretty, giggling and making polite conversation. This was an excellent opportunity, he could do so much more with someone who mixed in higher circles! She would have to go back to the convent though, if his dreams where ever to be realised...yes, she must go back…but what if…that could…yes, that would most defiantly work. Dickon had in his mind exactly what would happen.

Alanna sat and fidgeted in her seat. She hated waiting. The man sitting opposite her who was now the decider of her fate cleared his throat, she sat up straighter and listened eagerly.

"Lady Alanna…you will be returning to the conven-"

Alanna slumped down in her seat, NO! They couldn't do that, they couldn't send her back!

Charlie seemed to agree and stood up to shout his opinion at his brother, even their uncle seemed unhappy with the decision, and seemed to be searching for the words to talk Dickon around into changing it.

Dickon, however was not finished and raised his hand, demanding that the two of them stop talking. They did, and waited with bated breath. Alanna lifted her head in the silence and waited, daring to hope.

"However, she is very welcome to continue learning to fight, but not with Charlie as her teacher" He turned to Alanna. "You can be taught by Fish _with_ Charlie, if you wish."

Alanna nodded eagerly "Yes, yes that would be wonderful!" she told him, her depression disappearing.

"But how will she ge' here to practice if she's at the convent?" asked Charlie with concern.

Dickon smiled. "Don't worry, we will work it out." he said.

"Well, you can work it out later!" boomed Uncle Robert, "after I've got some food in them!" Alanna nodded in agreement. She had forgotten about eating whilst they had been talking, but now she wasn't feeling so worried, food seemed like an excellent idea.

So the fat man lead them of to the kitchen to eat and Dickon sat in his chair smiling smugly to himself; he'd done it. Now he just had to sit back and watch to see how this girl would turn out.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The missing noble girl was found at around midnight and safely returned to the daughters of the convent. She had been found outside The Thistle and The Hare by the innkeeper's nephew. The Daughters were greatly relived.

a/n: so what did you think please let me know! Thank you once again to Apex and Inyashaswife for beta-ing :D next one will be up in two weeks sorry for the delay


	8. In and Out

A/n: I'm sorry! This took much longer then two weeks, I finished it at Easter but the it took me two weeks to type it and I have only just received it back form one of my betas, the other does not seem to be talking to me, Please come back! apex says sorry also (the other beta) now I will reply to reviews.

All Hail Books, 4-eyed Dragon, and Cat in a box: thank you! And here you are enjoy!

TheWildMange: thank you very much, you made me fell all warm and fuzzy inside, I'm so glad you're enjoying it!

BlackWidow12: yes, yes his is, he's not a bad man though. I'm not sure what you mean bye the last part, but the story is about Alanna, and an alternate version of the story.

Pie of Doom: thank you! I'm glad your not mad, I would be if I where you, but it looks like I'm going to be one of those painfully erratic updaters. Sorry! thankyou so much for all your support.

I'd also like to announce that I've worked out how to reply to reviews properly and shall do it that way from now on! Enjoy, Newspaper Taxi

_Thunk_

_Thunk._

_Thunk._

Damn, missed again! Charlie tried for what seemed like the hundredth time to throw a rock through a convent window, Alanna's window to be exact. And it wasn't just a rock. The rock had a note attached, so that every time he missed and the rock bounced off to, well…somewhere, he had to find it again. Grumbling, he searched through the long grass. This was Dickon's idea, his way of communicating with Alanna. Charlie secretly suspected that there were other, more convenient ways to communicate with people, but that Dickon had chosen this slow and inconvenient method because it was the most awkward for Charlie. There were ups and downs to having a brother like Dickon.

Finding the rock lying under a scraggly bush, he picked it up with a grimace, took aim at the window, and let it fly.

_Thunk_

He missed… again, and let forth a string of words he had learnt from Bill when he had walked into a doorframe last year. They weren't very nice words, either.

Charlie took aim. This was going to take a while.

Alanna sat in embroidery class, stabbing at her work. She had been back in the convent for five days. The Daughters had not been happy with her and she had been frowned at by all of them. It was a very, very nerve wracking experience, recounting where she'd been for the afternoon. Daughter Ophelia had told her to been more careful in the future, but had thankfully not punished her, for it had 'not been her fault', she was 'not to blame'; it had been an 'accident'. Alanna had been relieved and now tried to stay as unnoticed as possible. She could not afford to be watched.

And yet, the most surprising thing had happened on her return, and it was definitely a good thing….

Flashback

Alanna sat concentrating hard on the floor in front of her, trying to ignore the whispers that flew around the room; she knew the entire convent was discussing her and yesterday's events. Eleanor would have created a whole new set of rumors to spread, Alana was sure of that, and soon there'd be absolutely no one in the convent willing to speak with her.

A voice broke into Alanna's musings. "Oh, Alanna! You're alright!" cried a brown haired girl who had just entered the room. Alanna had a feeling she should know this girl, and the fact that the girl was now hugging Alanna so tightly her ribs were about to break, was an indication that this girl certainly knew who she was, "I was so worried, we thought you'd been kidnapped or mugged! Don't you ever, ever, _ever_ do anything like that ever again!"

Suddenly, it clicked. "Annette!". Now she remembered- the girl slowly squeezing her to death was one of the girls from the carriage yesterday. Alanna felt her eyes widen as she caught sight of three other girls standing over Annette's shoulder, they had been in the carriage the day before as well, and they all seemed pleased and relieved to see her. She had forgotten all about them in the excitement.

However, they had not forgotten her. Tears sprang to Alanna's eyes- these girls remembered her and had been worried about her!

"Annette, I think you're hurting her," the blonde girl pointed out with a small smile.

"_I _think you're killing her, you may want to let go." remarked the raven-haired girl dryly.

Annette released Alanna immediately. "Oh my goodness! I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Did I really hurt you?! Oh my gosh, sorry!"

"Don't forget to breathe" suggested the raven-haired girl again. "She's right though, we were all very worried, and we're glad your okay." She smiled and the other two girls nodded in agreement.

The bell rang.

"Oh, class! We'll meet you at lunch okay?" Annette asked.

"Okay."

In the classes that followed, Alanna was chided for grinning in a most unladylike manner. She didn't really mind.

End Flashback

She smiled at the memory; she now ate all her meals and studied with her newfound friends.

There were four of them, Lady Annette of Andrews Ford, who Alanna had met first. She was bubbly, easily excitable and had a very short attention span.

The raven-haired girl with the dry sense of humour was Viola of Narmarie, she was always dry and sarcastic but could be incredibly kind when she wanted to be, and very cruel if you got on her nerves.

Next there was Amelia of South Pantham, a small and not particularly wealthy fife. This didn't bother Amelia though. She was beautiful, she knew it, and she liked to rub it in people's faces. She loved to gossip and was very good at embroidery, but a terrible dancer.

The last member of their group was Janelle of Tarunt's Cove. Her father had rebelled against tradition and married a commoner; she was a healer and was very much in touch with nature and its beauty. Janelle was named for a delicate white flower that grew only in the north. Her eyes were the colour of honey her hair was a luminescent white color, it was very odd, but only lent her an air of mystery and grace. Her unusual colouring made her stand out in a crowd, and made her extremely self-conscious at times. She preferred to wear hats to cover her attention-drawing hair.

The other girl who had been in the carriage that day had been Viola's younger sister, Jasmine. Jasmine was the same age as Alanna, though she wasn't nearly as bright or even vaguely as kind as her older sister, and took every word Eleanor said to heart. Because of this she avoided Alanna like the plague and had 'advised' her sister to do the same; Jasmine's company was no longer really appreciated by Viola or her friends.

Alanna didn't mind this in the least. She was happy with her small group of friends, and in a way it was helpful not to have any friends in her classes. It meant she could get more done, concentrate and do well in her studies. It was wonderful to have friends, but she couldn't afford to cause any more trouble, and her hard work helped her get back into the Daughters' good books, who were showing signs of letting her visit the city again. She found herself passing all her classes with flying colors…all bar arithmetic and embroidery, which she just scraped through. But a pass was still a pass.

Sitting in embroidery class, she swore quietly to herself as her needle embedded itself into her finger. Tugging the needle out, she put her fingertip in her mouth, wincing at the sting. Alanna inspected her work thoughtfully; their current project was a picture of a rabbit, a white rabbit with grey ear tips and nose. The white thread on the white linen was a pain, it was very hard to see where you had already been, but then, that was probably why it had been chosen.

The bell chimed, signaling the end of class, and that it was time to dress for dinner.

Alanna stuck her needle in to the mass of white thread and placed it in the box at the front of the classroom. She then wandered out, through the halls sucking on her finger and wondering what was for dinner. She arrived outside her bedroom door and pressed her ear against it, checking whether or not her roommate was inside. Silence, so the girl opened the door and slid into the room.

A large stone rattled to the floor. Alanna stared at it for a moment and then glanced upwards, scanning the ceiling for any sign of where it may have fallen from. Wait, the window was open! She ran lightly across the carpet and stuck her head out the window. Sure enough there was Charlie, doing some strange kind of dance.

"Yes!" he yelled. "Yes, yes, yes yes!"

Alanna smiled and was about to call out when she heard the door click open, so instead she pulled the window closed and kicked the rock under her bed.

"Oh, _you're _here" was the snide greeting.

"Hello Eleanor," replied Alanna in an overly sweet voice.

Eleanor just sniffed and began to change her pink day dress for a bottle green one (this was Eleanor's new favorite dress and had replaced the red one, which had been sadly eaten by a mouse), fixed her hair and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Alanna breathed a sigh of relief. Sometimes it was useful having a roommate who couldn't stand you. Having thought these positive thoughts she knelt down beside her bed and retrieved the stone Charlie had delivered to her. It wasn't a very remarkable rock, just a regular grayish one that was found pretty much everywhere in this area. However, attached to this rock with a piece of string was a note, Alanna ripped open this note and read it eagerly.

_Tomorrow after sunset_

_Destroy this._

Alanna grinned and shoved the paper in her mouth.

The next day passed excruciatingly slowly for Alanna. Every bell seemed to take longer to toll than the last, it was hard to concentrate in her classes and she thought she would die of boredom in deportment. The day never seemed to end. Finally the bell rang and she rushed to change for dinner, not caring that the dress she pulled on was crumpled or that she was wearing odd shoes. Before she left for dinner she checked every corner of her shared room for another message rock but failed to find one. She couldn't quite decide if this was a good thing or not.

She fidgeted all the way through dinner, constantly glancing at the candles around the room to see how low they had burnt. She was receiving disapproving looks for her rumpled dress, but if her new friends noticed they didn't mention it, and they continued to talk as they normally did, though Annette continued to shoot Alanna worried looks; it wasn't at all like her to stay silent for so long.

Finally the girls were dismissed from table, and Alanna left her friends, telling them she felt unwell and would go up to her room and sleep it off. Annette was satisfied, and bid Alanna goodnight.

So Alanna returned to her room (but certainly not to rest) and changed swiftly into the black breaches and shirt that 'Uncle' Richard had kindly given her. She then tucked a small knife and a length of rope into the top of her breaches. _There, all ready_, she thought, and then turned to survey her neatly made bed.

Dickon had stressed how very important it was that people thought she was still in the convent, and in this case it was important that it looked like she was asleep, in her bed. The easiest way to achieve this, he had told her, was to stuff her bed with clothes and make the bulge look person-shaped. Dickon had made her practice stuffing a bed several times before returning her to the convent. Alanna carefully recalled his instructions and completed the task.

By the time she had finished, the sun had set and Alanna's attire matched the colour of the shadows outside. She pulled on the last item she had been given, a black knitted cap to cover her bright hair. Now she was ready.

Alanna took the length of rope from her waist band, opened her window and climbed up onto the sill. She squatted there for a moment staring out into the darkness and trying not to think about falling. The girl shook her head slightly and reached under the small ledge she was perched upon, "Ah!" there it was, the small metal hook she had been feeling for. She tried to smile reassuringly for herself, but she wasn't sure if it worked. This was quite frightening. The idea was to hook the loop on one end of the rope around the hook and slid down the rope to the next window sill, flick the rope off the hook above her, and then do it all again. Alanna was on the third floor of the convent, it was a long way down and the process had to be repeated five times until she reached the ground. It had been Dickon's idea, of course, although she had no idea how he knew about the metal hooks.

She ran the rope through her hands until she found the looped end and then reached back under the sill to find the hook once more. There, she slipped the loop over the hook.

Now for the hard part

Alanna twisted around until she was facing back into her room once more, and grabbed the piece of rope now attached firmly (she hoped) to the windowsill and flicked the rest of it behind her, over the sill and into the darkness. She took a deep breath and began inching her feet backwards, towards the edge of the window sill, the idea was to place her feet on the vertical wall and jump down it using the rope as a guide and support. Dickon had made her practice this as well before leaving the Inn; it was hard, frightening and strange to inch her way down a surface that was definitely _not_ for walking on.

Alright. She was now perched on the very edge of the ledge, she took a deep breath in and transferred all her weight to her left leg. She trailed the toes of her right foot down the vertical face of the window sill, found a spot she thought felt good and flexed her toes upwards, placing the ball of her foot against the stone. _Okay…1…2…3…go! _Alanna swiftly transferred her weight on to her right foot, hopping slightly and trying to get her left foot in position before her right foot lost its grip and she splatted against the wall.

But she didn't move quick enough, her right foot slipped and she fell a short distance before the rope she was holding tightened and she slammed into the wall, biting down on to her lip to stop herself from screaming. The wall also helped preventing her making any loud screeching noises by bashing the air from her lungs. So Alanna dangled, in the dark gasping for breath, and clutching the rope for dear life.

After several moments Alanna was able to draw air into her lungs again and found it was much easier to get her feet in the right spot from this position. So she set herself up and made her first jump down the wall, letting the rope slide through her hands. It BURNED. She could _feel_ the rope taking a layer of skin off. Her feet hit the wall once more, and she stayed there for a moment, gasping with pain. It hadn't burnt while she had been practicing, now what had been different? …gloves, she had been wearing gloves, the very same gloves that were sitting at the bottom of the trunk up in her room, where all her other things for this little adventure had been hidden. Why had she not seen them? Why had she not remembered? Well, whatever the reason, she was now going to pay the price. Alanna gritted her teeth and jumped again.

By the time the poor girl reached the next window ledge her hands were bleeding freely, she swore at herself for being so forgetful and tore strips off the bottom of her shirt to bind her hands with. This task completed, she stood up, bracing herself against the closed shutters of the window, reached up and grabbed the rope, flicking it out away from the wall, the rope lost all its tension as it slipped of the hook and came to land at the young girl's feet. Well at least _something_ was going right. She knelt down on the ledge and began the process again, with a little more success this time. Alanna hit the first floor window sill with a sigh of relief. '_One more to go!_' her mind crowed happily. The bits of cloth wrapped around her hands were now slick with blood, but her hands themselves had, thankfully, gone numb. She flicked the rope off once more (it took her two tries this time), and continued on her way down, landing on the ground floor ledge with very little noise, she sighed happily and flicked the rope off for the final time, then began winding it in tight loops. She finished quickly and tucked the now slightly damp rope back into the top of her breaches.

She leapt carefully to the ground and began to make her way towards the outer wall.

Someone grabbed her wrist.

Alanna froze.

"Where do you think you're going?"

A/n oooooooo clifie, don't hate me! I don't know when I'll next update, got exams coming up and our theatre performance is next week end, AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Sorry, I'm good, well I apologies in advance for the lateness of the next chapter, now please tell me what you thought of this on and I will send you a reply!


	9. Get The Thing Makes It Worth Journeying

A/N: okay I am so so so sorry about the six or so moths that have passed since I last updated, school took over in a big way. I am happy to say though that as I am now entering the joyous two months of summer holidays, I should get a lot more done, but I'm going to Spain so it won't be uploaded as soon as I would like. Sorry! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it is greatly appreciated, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :P

Enjoy! Taxi x

"Where do you think you're going?"Alanna froze.

"The exit is this way."

She began to breathe again; it was Charlie

"Charlie!" she cried. She was very, very relieved.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh!" D'you want us to get caught?!"

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you were coming," she whispered softly.

"Well I told y' so. That was silly!"

"Oh…"

Not letting go of her wrist, Charlie lead her over to the outer wall.

"Now, hold on a tick", he told her as he knelt down and began to pat the bottom of the wall. "Ah, here it is." he took two steps backwards, grabbed a stone and began to slide it backwards across the ground. It moved slowly through the dirt and seemed to be taking quite a lot of effort on Charlie's part. The most surprising thing, however, was when a large black hole began to appear at the base of the wall, Alanna felt her eyes widen with amazement. "How are you doing that?" she asked, then another thought occurred to her. "It's not Magic, is it?"

"Nope, not at all. Jus' a good ol' fashioned hidden trap door. Dickon says magic's too detectible anyhow, in a place that's full of mages"

Alanna smiled. Charlie was good at soothing her fears.

He was finished dragging by this stage and the dark hole was as large as it was going to get, so they descended into the deeper blackness of the tunnel, with Charlie leading. Alanna followed warily, careful to check each and every step was there before putting her weight on it. When the passage leveled out after only a few downward steps Charlie asked her to remain where she was, and scampered back up the stairs to pull the cover back across the opening, blocking the star speckled sky (and the only light source).

Alanna was now surrounded in flawless darkness and for a moment she could have been the only person in the world, although that illusion was shattered quickly; Charlie stubbed his toe and began viciously cursing the rock, the lack of light and anything else he could think of.

"Alanna" he groaned, "round near your feet there should be some flints and a pile of torches, can you get us some light?"

Alanna nodded, remembered Charlie couldn't see her and called "Yes!" in the direction of the angry muttering. She squatted on her heels and placed her palms on the ground. It stung; she had almost forgotten they were completely shredded. The pained child gingerly peeled her bleeding palms off the ground and carefully began lightly feeling the ground with her finger tips.

Luckily the required items did not take long to locate and by the time she did, Charlie had arrived and took up the task of actually creating some light. The flame whooshed into life, casting a small yellowish glow on to the earth packed floor, walls and ceiling. The space wasn't that big, and Alanna was glad she was not very tall.

"Alrighty, this way." Charlie set off down the tunnel, away from the steps they had just descended. The instruction was not really necessary, Alanna thought with some annoyance. There was only one way to go. The tunnel however soon forked, Charlie took the left hand path, the tunnel twisted and curved and split again, in to three this time Charlie went right and a few moments later they reached a crossroad, and so it went on. Alanna became completely disorientated; she would never have found her through with out Charlie, who luckily seemed to know exactly where he was going.

Finally the pair reached another set of steps leading upwards, Charlie swiftly climbed the bottom two steps and grabbed what looked like a root protruding from the roof of the tunnel and began hauling it backwards, like the opening at the other end, the ceiling slid back to reveal the starry night sky. Alanna breathed in the fresh air gratefully and followed Charlie up the steps.

Being above ground was not quite as relaxing as she'd hoped it might be; the convent was still in clear sight, its great grey wall rising up behind them about three leagues away. In front of them were several small hills, one of which they had come out the side of. The city was still not in sight, she had no idea how much further there was to go, and there did not seem to be any sort of path to indicate which way to travel. It looked as if Charlie had lead them into the middle of nowhere. What on earth were they going to do now?

While Alanna was busy having a slight panic attack, Charlie had recovered the tunnel entrance and was now stubbing the torch out in the dirt, the moon was casting enough light for them to see their path and if they carried their own light they would be easily spotted.

"Okay Alanna, this way" he turned right slightly and slowly began to climb the hill they had just emerged from. Alanna followed, picking her way up the slope, still not knowing where they were headed. Well, she assumed it was to the city and back to the inn. Where else would they give her lessons? Now however, she wasn't quite so sure.

"We are going to the inn, aren't we?"

"Of course we are"

"Then… where are we?"

Charles teeth flashed white in the partial darkness; he was kind of enjoying her confusion.

"Don't worry, we're getting there"

Alanna glared at his back. It wasn't really helpful, but it made her feel just a little bit better to stare daggers at people when they weren't looking.

They walked for what Alanna felt was half an hour, at a fairly swift pace. She was surprised to find herself slightly out of breath; they had done this sort of thing all the time at home, and it should have been easy. As they finally rounded the last hill Alanna was surprised to see the city wall only a short distance away.

"How are we going to get in?" Alanna hissed

"You'll see!" was the gleeful reply. Charlie, it seemed, was really enjoying himself.

He lead them right up to the up to the wall, then tuned left and walked along the wall, Alanna following closely behind him, they did not have to go far before they reached a gate.

"Hey Charlie! 'ow you goin'? Haven't seen you in a while!" exclaimed the guard sitting at the gate.

"No bed tonight," the boy replied with a grin.

"And' who's this lass then?" the man peered into Alanna's face, "Gawd! The lass 'as purple peepers!"

Charlie laughed at the other man's surprise, "Nox, this is Anna. Anna, this is Nox." The pause was very slight, but Alanna still picked it up. Why wasn't Charlie using her real name?

"Pleased to meet ya, lass."

Alanna was staring at Charlie, and only managed a confused smile in reply. Charlie moved quickly to prevent the guard asking any more questions. "Sorry mate, like to stay and chat, but her pa'll 'ave me head if I don' get her home soon."

Nox blinked, laughed loudly and winked at the two of the "Oh, aye. I understand, through you go" he laughed loudly and pushed open the door to let them pass.

With in the city walls the cool moonlight that had so effectively lit their path through the hills was drowned out by the yellow light of the flames that sat atop tall poles along either side of the street. These torches, though, burned much brighter than average torches, and Alanna figured they must be aided by magic. She avoided getting close to them as she followed Charlie down the streets.

They soon passed through the square that Alanna had first escaped from, but it was quiet and empty now; all the shoppers and stall holders had gone home. There was, however a group of drunken larrikins standing in the center of the space who whooped and yelled at the two children. Charlie grabbed Alanna's elbow when she stopped to yell back at them. They were almost there, and to have her beaten up would not be all that helpful or easy to explain. Once he had explained this to the small red head, she calmed down and let him pull her out of the square.

"Why did you tell that man my name was Anna?" she asked.

Charlie glanced at her. "Well…Alanna's not a very common name, it sorta screams noble, an' you've already got purple eyes, we don't want you remembered for having a strange name as well. An' Anna's not that different, Dickon always says the best lies are part true, so now you jus' gotta remember in the city when your with me, you'll be Anna."

"Okay…I suppose…hey, Charlie-"

But she got no further, for they had arrived at the inn, The Thistle and The Hare. Charlie pushed open the door and a wave of sound crashed over them. There was shouting and yelling, laughter, and some truly dreadful singing. The place was packed, with barely any room to move at all. On each bench, bodies were jammed together. The smell was overpowering. Sweat , beer, vomit and a hint of urine exploded into Alanna's nose, she swallowed hard and blinked.

"Ready?" asked Charlie, who was trying hard not to laugh at the look of complete disgust on her face; he was quite used to the smell, but Alanna it seemed was still quite a lady in some regards. He reached for her hand, ready to pull them through. It was going to be a tight squeeze.

Alanna's breath hissed inwards as their palms touched, Charlie frowned. "What?" he asked, looking down at her hand, bound in ragged, brownish fabric, that he guessed once white. "Gods, Alanna, what have you done?"

Alanna showed him her other bandaged palm, in a fairly similar state. "Sorry… I forgot," she apologised, biting her lip. It was true, she really had forgotten for a while. The good thing about walking was it didn't involve your hands.

Charlie frowned and carefully grasped her wrist instead, and then dragged her into the writhing mass of people. Alanna tried her best not to breath as she was hauled through the hall, the smell was even worse inside the crowd. One man staggered into their path and attempted to throw a punch and collapsed in a heap on the floor. Charlie bounded over the unconscious lump. Alanna was not so quick though and jumped on, rather than over the man. She felt like a horse practicing jumps, she just managed to get her head down as they ducked under the bar, down the flight of steps that she had previously fallen down and out into the court yard. It was perfect timing for Alanna, who had been running out of air, and she gratefully gasped in mouthfuls of sweet relatively fresh air. True, it smelt like horse dung, but in was much better than the smell of drunken people.

Charlie just stood there and laughed at her. She shot him a glare and he controlled himself slightly, and patted her on the back. "Don't worry, you'll soon get used to it" he giggled.

"I'm not sure that I want to!" she muttered, and Charlie collapsed on the ground unable to help himself any longer.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A slim man watched from the shadows of the stables as Charlie and a black clad figure burst from the back door and in to the well lit court yard. The stranger seemed to be quite out of breath, and Charlie was laughing hysterically. Not much change there.

Sliver eyes followed the girl's movements. Oh yes, he knew it was a girl, he knew exactly who she was, and Dickon's plans for her. She was going to be very useful, if she was strong enough.

He smiled to himself, well the corners of his mouth twitching upwards in a twisted grimace. Tthis was going to be interesting, very interesting. The girl had a lot to learn.

A/N: good, bad, ugly, should never write again? let me know press the reviw button! Next one will hope fully be before Christmas fingers crossed :-S


End file.
